


A Thousand Nights

by TheGreatZura



Series: Seraph of the End AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, I'll update tags as I go, Slow Burn, owari no seraph au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatZura/pseuds/TheGreatZura
Summary: Vampires have taken over the surface world and are keeping humans as their blood slaves. No matter how perfect to the humans the world seems, the world will shatter. Vamp Kaochisa AU .[Owari No Seraph AU]





	1. Blood Red Roses and a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Uh henlo, it's spoopy month so uh I wanted to write a spoopy fic for the month. (Also because I've been seeing tons of Vamp Kaoru art and holy shit she looks good.)

Chisato was not looking forward to the progeny meeting. For one thing, the vast amount politics simply gave her a headache. Another thing was that being a third progenitor meant that the other nobles would always look for her aid in scuffles. Scuffles she wanted no part in. She sighed, knowing all too well what she was being summoned in for. The second progenitors would summon all the nobles nearby in a weekly meeting to discuss the affairs happening in their territory. It always resulted in a noble storming out of the council room, fuming.

A familiar flash of purple entered her vision as she neared the gargoyles guarding the council room’s main and only entrance. A progenitor by the name of Kaoru swirled around and smiled at Chisato.  
“Ah, long time no see Chisato,” Kaoru said, grinning amiably. “I see you’re here for the meeting as well.” Chisato was about to reply but stopped as she noticed the pink haired pest that never seemed to leave Kaoru alone.  
_Himari_ , She thought, gnashing her teeth in frustration. Himari was a human that had recently taken a shine to Kaoru. Wherever Kaoru was, Himari followed. It was like she was just drawn to Kaoru’s presence. That alone was enough to give Chisato a migraine for days.  
“Yes,” Chisato grit her teeth, trying to resist the need to strangle Himari. “ It would be impolite to leave the second progeny hanging.”  
“It would offend them deeply,” Kaoru acknowledged, looking up thoughtfully.  
Chisato glared at Himari, “I fail to see how talking to one of your ‘little kittens’ will get you to the meeting on time.”  
Himari grew increasingly more uncomfortable as Chisato’s eyes bored through her skull. She began to look away. Chisato stopped, seemingly satisfied now.  
“I’ll get there on time, “ Kaoru assured her, grinning at her in that stupidly charming way of hers.  
“I’d sure hope so,” Chisato said dryly, turning to head to the council room. She clenched her fist, drawing blood with her nails. If it weren’t for the taboo laid out by Marina, the former head of the council, she would have taken Kaoru for herself a long time ago. The taboo itself stated that vampires could not engage in any form of intimacy with one another. However Marina had disappeared a decade ago and the only ones who knew of her whereabouts were sworn to secrecy. Marina’s abrupt departure had thrown the council into chaos. The second progenitor, Lisa then took it upon herself to take over as the new head of the council. She wasn’t a...

Chisato lost her train of thought as she had noticed something peculiar. Lisa was caressing Yukina’s hand, her fellow second progenitor. Yukina looked away, her pointy ears clearly reddening. Chisato pressed her lips together tightly.  
_It was as I thought… they are engaging in intimacy_. She turned away from them, teeming with envy.  
“Shirasagi-san do we have problem?” Yukina’s voice rang from across the council room.  
Chisato turned towards her and replied, “Maybe we do.”  
Lisa blinked in surprise from across the court. She knew Chisato as a woman of a few words. She usually only spoke when there was a decision to be made.  
“May I ask what the problem is?” Lisa asked, trying to compose herself. She didn’t want the shock to be too evident on her face.  
“You’re hypocrites,” Chisato hissed, eyes flaring. “Engaging in the taboo all the while telling others not to.”  
At this, Yukina stood up. She glared back at Chisato, who gave her an equally chilling look.  
“Are you accusing us of dabbling in the forbidden?” Yukina sneered, “How foolish.”  
“I’m not stupid,” Chisato countered. “I’ve seen the way you two stare at each other.”  
Both Yukina and Lisa stiffened in response to this. Lisa gestured for Yukina to sit back down.  
“Now, now. It wouldn’t look very good if we got into a fight before the meeting even began right?” Lisa grinned, sticking her tongue out playfully. Nobles were filing into the room, Kaoru among them. Chisato sighed and headed to her seat in silence.  
“Now that that’s settled,” Lisa hummed, “Why don’t we start the meeting?” She turned to face the nobles seated across the room, smiling. “Anyone have anything to say?”  
“I think you’re becoming too soft,” a voice rang out from next to Chisato. It was none other than Sayo, a fellow third progenitor.  
“P-pardon?” Lisa stuttered, quite shocked. Yukina sent a glare Sayo’s way. Sayo didn’t even bat an eyelash.  
“You’re being rather lenient with the humans lately,“ Sayo noted. “You’re letting them get away with things more easily.”  
There was a murmur of agreement among the nobles.  
“H-have I?” Lisa asked, raising a finely groomed eyebrow.  
“She has, don’t you agree Shirasagi-san?,” Sayo inquired. Chisato closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Of course Sayo had to rope her into this.  
“You have been giving the humans more freedom lately,” Chisato disclosed. “I fear they may start a rebellion.”  
Lisa massaged her temple, “I can assure you that no such thing would happen under my reign.”  
Sayo’s lips curled up in contempt, “And how would you know?”  
Lisa was silent for a moment. She didn’t know how to answer that.  
“I can assure you that the humans are not doing anything of the sort,” a voice boomed from across the hall. Chisato looked up, immediately recognizing the voice. Her heart sank. The voice belonged to none other than Kaoru. She looked up, her red eyes burning with passion.

 

Kaoru put a hand over her unbeating heart and said. “ I don’t believe any of my little kittens would do such a thing.” She was dead serious.  
Of course she would protect the humans, Chisato clenched her fist. She should have expected it. Chisato politely excused herself and stood to head for the door. The meeting continued on without any interruption despite her absence. She left the building as fast as she could, her feet never stopping until she reached the tunnel.

When she had reached the tunnel, she quickly slipped in and curled up against the cold concrete walls. She cursed herself internally for being so weak. For getting jealous of the second progenitors and getting riled up at the mention of humans. _It’s not Yukina-san , Lisa-san or Kaoru’s fault. It’s my own for being weak. I’ve got to take Kaoru for myself. I’ll do anything if it means I’ll get to be with her..._


	2. The Tempest Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again big thanks to XiroPaine for beta reading this! Bless you very much! Also hoho, a Tomoe centric chapter

If there was one thing in the world Tomoe despised with all of her being, it would be vampires. Vampires, the ghastly blood sucking fiends that made her blood boil just thinking about them. Vampires had been kicking humans around for years, treating them like their cattle. Even the lesser vampires had taken to picking on the humans. She had to bite her tongue and resist lashing out at them, knowing that they were far stronger than her. That fact alone, ticked her off to no end. She sat on the steps to the little grey shack she shared with her friends angrily biting down on a stale piece of bread. 

Tomoe thought back to the events that had transpired earlier. She had been on her way to the blood donor hall when she spotted her beloved childhood friend, Himari chatting idly with a vampire. Not just any vampire however, it was none other than the seventh progenitor, Kaoru Seta. Tomoe was especially wary of her. She was a pretty high ranking vampire, eliciting reverent bows from other vampires everywhere she went. Himari assured her that Kaoru was very kind and wouldn’t harm a fly much to the disbelief of Tomoe. Vampires couldn’t be trusted, especially high ranking ones; but, Himari didn’t listen. She was quite frankly really smitten with Kaoru, and that really agitated Tomoe.  
_She’s using Himari, she just wants to suck her dry_ , Tomoe grit her teeth glaring furiously at the asphalt. _I need to kill her!_

Tomoe headed into the house, headed straight towards the kitchen. She proceeded to grab the sharpest knife she could find and played with the handle for a bit, finding that she liked it. It was pretty sturdy, sharp and not very heavy. The perfect knife if she had to pick out of the ones she had used already. Tomoe grinned to herself and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going with that?” A soft voice rang from behind Tomoe. Tomoe didn’t even turn around, already knowing who it was just by the sound of their voice.  
“To finish what I should have started a while go,” Tomoe said curtly, flipping the knife around.  
The owner of the voice sighed, clearly exasperated. “You can’t kill vampires with just a knife, Tomoe.”  
“You won’t know until you try, Tsugu” Tomoe muttered, examining the knife’s blade.  
Tsugumi huffed in response and took the knife out of of Tomoe’s hand.  
“You’ve tried at least thirteen times already,” Tsugumi laughed, putting the knife back in its rack above the sink. “You gotta be a bit more careful, imagine if a high ranking vamp caught you.”  
Ouch, Tomoe winced. It was true that her previous attempts to kill Kaoru had gone awry.

Over the course of the last several months, Tomoe had tried several different tactics to ending Kaoru’s life. None of them worked of course. It either resulted in Kaoru simply returning the knife to Tomoe with a smile or Kaoru destroying the knife in a snap. Nevertheless, Tomoe didn’t become discouraged and continued trying. Though it seemed futile at this point. The only people who knew about Tomoe’s fourteen different attempts were Tsugumi and her other two friends, Moca and Ran. Himari couldn’t know, after all she really liked Kaoru. If she knew, she would absolutely hate Tomoe and never talk to her again.

Tsugumi shook her head in amusement and continued on towards the door.  
“I’ll be getting some more food,” Tsugumi said, exiting the house. “Don’t do anything rash.”  
“I won’t,“ Tomoe lied, for her hands were already wrapped around the knife’s handle. Tsugumi stared at her suspiciously, shook her head and closed the door. When the door clicked close, Tomoe let out a sigh of relief and climbed up the counter. She unlatched the window and looked around a bit. Nobody else was there to interrupt her.  
_Perfect_ , she thought to herself, climbing through the window.

Tomoe landed on the ground with a huge thump. She slowly got up, and groaned. Her bones were aching. _I should stop using that window_ , Tomoe thought with a grimace.  
She turned and walked down the dimly lit streets, scanning for a purple ponytail.  
_Target Acquired!_ Tomoe thought triumphantly as she spotted Kaoru’s purple ponytail. Tomoe ducked down low and sped towards Kaoru. _I got you now, dirty vampire!_

Suddenly, an elegant small hand had her rooted on her collar. Tomoe froze and slowly turned to face the hand’s owner.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The owner said, smiling coldly at her.  
“Ahahah,” Tomoe laughed awkwardly. “Nothing at all Shirasagi-sama.”  
Chisato huffed and dropped Tomoe on the ground with a loud thump.“You were trying to kill Kaoru weren’t you? “ Chisato raised a single groomed eyebrow.  
“N-no of course not,” Tomoe sputtered, struggling to stand up on her own. Chisato let out a loud huff and offered Tomoe her hand. Tomoe stared nervously at the hand, she had never seen a vampire’s hand up close.  
_Gosh, her nails are sharp. If they got even a bit close to my face…._ Tomoe shuddered.  
“Are you gonna take it or not?” Chisato asked, looking slightly irked at the red head’s slow response.  
“Wh-what are you gonna do to me?” Tomoe asked, clenching her fists. Chisato could be ready to pounce the minute Tomoe took her hand. Chisato looked up thoughtfully, as if she weren’t sure how to respond.  
“I was going to drop you over the bridge,“ Chisato confessed. ”But that would be a little too cruel would it not?”  
Tomoe was speechless, she didn’t think vampires had any sense of morality, of what was cruel and what was not cruel.  
“W-well what are you gonna do now?!” Tomoe demanded, scooting away from the blonde vampire.  
“I’ll let you off this time, “ Chisato sighed, staring at her nails. “But just know I won’t hesitate to rip your throat out should you try this again.”  
Chisato then looked up and sent a small smile down to Tomoe. “I trust you won’t do this again?”  
Tomoe nodded and quickly stood up, yearning to get as far away from Chisato as she could. 

As Tomoe ran off into the distance, tripping only occasionally at the tiny cracks on the asphalt. Chisato frowned a bit, _Perhaps I was a bit too soft on her…_  
She let out a sigh and just proceeded walking down the street. Chisato looked ahead, smiling softly to herself as a plan began formulating in her head. Perhaps, the redhead could be of some use to her in the near future. For now, she should seek Kanon for advice.


	3. Point Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I haven't updated for months dnskdjnc so sorry, also Chisato's pretty old, like at least 2,500 years old.

Chisato normally wasn’t one to arrive to any place unannounced, but with the way things had been lately, she needed to talk to someone stat. Currently, there was only one vampire she felt she could truly talk to, Kanon. Sure, Kaoru was also an option, but she didn’t feel comfortable talking to her after their last conversation. 

Chisato had almost arrived at Kanon’s cottage when a blur of dark brown and white flashed across her vision. Chisato blinked, she noticed a teenage girl rushing out into the darkness. Chisato frowned, the girl was wearing the uniform for humans, a grey sack with a collar.   
“What the hell,” Chisato muttered to herself, absolutely confused. There was absolutely no way that Kanon would ever speak or even look at a human, avoiding them at all costs. As far as Chisato knew, Kanon had an phobia of humans. Kanon had lived through a decade of war and absolute poverty, so she no longer had much faith in them. Chisato frowned, perhaps she could ask Kanon for clarifications. After all, this was only adding to her migraine.

Chisato took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a squeak of surprise and the shuffling of feet. She felt a little guilty, Kanon probably hadn’t been expecting visitors.   
_It’s dreadfully boorish of me to arrive like this_ , Chisato thought, smiling grimly to herself. _I’d understand if she didn’t want to talk to me_.

The click of the door unlocking pulled Chisato out of her thoughts. Kanon peeked out, blinking in surprise when she saw the blonde.  
“Ah… Chisato-chan,” Kanon said. “I wasn’t expecting you to visit so soon…” She shuffled a bit, combing through her hair with her hands.   
“I apologize for coming here so late and without notice,” Chisato apologized, “It’s just… that things have been hectic lately.”

Kanon blinked, eyes widening in shock. She put a hand on Chisato’s shoulder, moving aside to gesture for Chisato to come in with the other hand.

The inside of Kanon’s cottage was as pleasant as ever, with her little decorative jellyfish motifs hanging on the walls. Chisato had found out a while back that she carved and painted them all herself, after all Kanon had been a fan of jellyfish since she was a human. Chisato hummed softly to herself, Kanon was such a sweet and creative girl.

However, a sudden peculiar smell entered Chisato’s nostrils. She frowned, _I smell a human….strange…_ She looked up, deep in thought. Perhaps the smell was from the human she had seen sneaking past earlier. _But what would a human be doing in this part of the house_ , she wondered. _Perhaps I can ask Kanon about this later..._

A gentle clang brought Chisato out of her thoughts. Kanon entered the room holding a tray with teacups in it.  
“Would you be alright with earl grey?” Kanon asked softly, setting a teacup and a vial of blood down next to Chisato.  
“That would be fine,” Chisato replied, giving Kanon a reassuring smile. Kanon let out a silly grin and began to tend to her own cup, spooning in a couple teaspoons of blood. Chisato began spooning in some blood as well, gingerly picking up the cup and taking a sip. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
“The blood is really sweet,” Chisato commented. “Was it from the donor hall?”  
Kanon shook her head, “Oh no, someone just donated it to me.” She suddenly paled, realizing she had said more than she should have.  
“A donor?” Chisato queried, raising an eyebrow. “Do please elaborate.”   
The color drained from Kanon’s face, she looked from side to side trying to think up of an excuse.  
“They-they just came…” Kanon faltered, “up-up to me and offered..” Chisato held a hand up, signaling Kanon that she wouldn’t pry. Kanon sighed in relief and reclined back in her chair rocking her heels back and forth.   
_She’s definitely lying_ , Chisato thought to herself. I don’t want to pry though…. _So perhaps I’ll just offer her my support_.  
“Kanon,” Chisato reassured, “It’s perfectly fine if you do have a donor, we all have our needs after all.”   
Kanon looked away, her cheeks turning a light pink hue.   
_Ah… I should probably change the subject…_ Chisato pursed her lips, thinking of something that would make Kanon less uncomfortable. _Ah right! The zoo she saw in Ueno._

Much to Chisato’s relief, Kanon had perked up when she mentioned the Ueno Zoo. She seemed less embarrassed as she began telling Chisato about the penguin she had befriended there.  
“I heard the humans claimed it though,” Kanon remarked, although with a little less sadness than Chisato thought she would have felt.  
Chisato nodded gravely, “Unfortunately, we got a report that our forces were pushed back.” She sighed and looked down at her teacup, the blood had long diluted the tea, turning it a dark scarlet. She frowned, something about the defeat seemed odd.

The defeat had been very unexpected considering that it was being lead by seventeenth progenitor, Tae Hanazono. Tae was a very eccentric vampire, yet she often brought victory. Chisato was wary of her, as she always seemed as if she wasn’t particularly on one side or the other. She did say explicitly in front of the entire council at one point that she would side with any side that seemed interesting. So, if the humans were particularly interesting, she would quickly switch sides. 

There was a sudden loud knock on the table, smashing both Kanon and Chisato’s teacups into smithereens. Kanon had jumped backwards and was clutching onto her chair back for dear life. Chisato froze, looking down at her whitened knuckles. _Ah looks like I somehow hit the table in my daze..._  
“Oh dear,” Chisato gasped, “I’m so sorry Kanon, I didn’t mean to.”   
Kanon shook her head. “It’s alright, I’ll just go get a dustpan.” She slowly got up and wobbled towards the kitchen. Chisato winced, _Perhaps I was too deep in thought. I didn’t even notice my surroundings…_

Kanon came back a few minutes later, dustpan in hand. She swiftly brushed out the shards of chinaware and glided to the trashcan to dispose of them.  
“So,” Kanon began, “Is something bothering you?”   
Chisato smiled wryly, of course Kanon could see that she had something on her mind. Kanon was just that perceptive.  
“Do you think Hanazono-san is truly loyal to the progeny?” Chisato inquired, tapping her fingers on the table gently. Kanon blinked in surprise. Chisato figured the question was rather abrupt and random. Ironically similar to what Tae would do.  
“Hm,” Kanon put a finger underneath her chin, as if deep in thought, “I don’t really believe that someone as nice as her would go against the council.”   
Chisato looked up in surprise. Had Kanon interacted with Tae before? She’d seen Kanon and Tae exchange handshakes, but that was only out of courtesy. After all, it was required that all nobles greet each other at the monthly blood galas. Chisato personally didn’t enjoy going to the galas, but she went anyways for the sake of her pride as a third progenitor.  
“I see..” Chisato murmured, clasping her hands together back and forth. _As long as Kanon trusts her, I see no reason to question her motives yet… as unknown as they are_. She looked up at Kanon, thinking, _Kanon is naive in some regards… but her senses about people are always spot on…_

Chisato soon found her mind wandering back to her encounter with the redhead—Tomoe was it? She remembered the look in her eyes, it was a look of absolute hatred and bloodlust.   
_Are we really still the monsters?_ In her eyes, humans were far more unpleasant, going as far as killing each other just for land. She had seen it first hand for about four thousand years. Chisato wondered, _How many years have passed since I first met Kaoru?_  
It had probably been at least a couple centuries ago. So much time had passed by, but she couldn’t tell anymore. Even a month seemed dreadfully long to her.

A gentle tap on Chisato’s shoulder brought her back to reality. Chisato blinked and found a concerned looking Kanon looking at her.  
“Is there something else bothering you?” Kanon inquired, the worry evidently etched across her features. _Ah, she picked up on it_ , Chisato winced, she was hoping Kanon wouldn’t pick up on it.  
“I suppose there is,” Chisato sighed, reclining back into her chair with a thump.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kanon offered, tapping her fingers on the table. Chisato hummed thoughtfully to herself. She didn’t want Kanon to worry about her, she already had enough on her plate.  
“What if a human was plotting on killing one of your friends?” Chisato hesitated, curling her hands into fists. Kanon blinked in surprise, it was understandable. She had just said something rather strange after all.  
“That would be plain mean wouldn’t it,” Kanon pursed her lips. “I don’t think humans would be that mean.”   
“Theoretically,” Chisato clarified, looking down at her hands. Kanon nodded thoughtfully.  
“I would try to prevent it to the best of my ability,” Kanon admitted. “In any way that I can.”   
“That would be the best course of action,” Chisato nodded thoughtfully. _Perhaps taking Tomoe out before she can take out Kaoru could minimize the chances of Kaoru getting hurt._

Chisato stood up, “Thank you for today, Kanon.” She bowed and smiled gently at Kanon.  
“Ah... no problem, “Kanon smiled back, standing up to walk Chisato to the door.  
“Once again I’m sorry about barging in unnoticed,” Chisato expressed, furrowing her eyebrows. It was quite rude of her to barge in out of the blue.  
Kanon shook her head, “It’s alright.” By then, they had reached the door.

Chisato walked out the door and turned to wave ‘bye’ to Kanon one last time before leaving, to which Kanon responded by waving back happily. Chisato sent her a secretive smile and walked off into the dimly lit streets, a new resolve set into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to XiroPaine for beta-reading this! (Bless your soul!)  
> Also if you wanna nerd about these angsty lesbos hmu on my twitter @wizardmaru


End file.
